The Spectacular Spider-Man 7
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: This time, Max has actually found a decent plan to get him up the scale. Hooray! We also have multiple teasers for more villains, as well as the Terrifying Return of Doctor Octopus!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Last time, we told the story of how Sandman and the Rhino came to be, as well as Dr. Octopus. We also have our second retcon, the 'gym' scene. That will be saved for later on in the series. Now onto the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Suprise

Max woke up again, not because of his alarm clock, he just woke up before it started murdering his sou- beeping. He had tossed and turned that night, thinking (and worrying) about that crazy scientist-arm guy he had confronted earlier, but he eventually drifted off. He looked over at the alarm clock with intentions of smashing it but also looking for the time.

7:14 AM.

He got up, got dressed and went downstairs to greet Aunt May.

A few minutes later, he came back up with a hammer from his late Great Uncle's toolbox. Then he smashed the alarm clock.

See? I'm not running out of material for the running gag just _yet._ Stop being so barnacling negative, Mr. Negetive hasn't been introduced yet.

Later at school… (Say this in a French accent)

Max was walking through the noisy corridors of Midtown High School when he came across the notice board for more inspiration. He was looking through all the different clubs and special events when he realized something. He didn't have to try too hard to do something. He could easily win 'Teacher's Pet' by amping up his 'Tattletale' and his 'I KNOW THE ANSWER!'. But then he realized that he was trying to get more popular, meaning that none of that would help. So he kept thinking. Then he thought that 'Most Improved' could work if he'd slack off for a while and then get better, but then realized two flaws with that.

#1: People would like him more _when_ he was slacking off, so when he'd get back on track nobody would like him and he'd go back to square 1.

#2: He'd have to have a 'Talk' about his grades with Great Aunt May.

He kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking until he came up with another idea. He could try 'Most Talented' again, but instead of acting, **drawing**. He was a great artist! He could join the Art Club and show off his skills in Art class, then people would spread the word of his skills, causing him to fly up the scale without breaking a sweat. So he signed up for the Art Club, then tested out his plan in Art class. It worked! People started noticing how good his Art was and started checking it out. Max realized he had made a good decision.

Now, are ya ready for Spidey, kids?

_Aye Aye, Captain!_

I'm not your Captain, I'm the author. But anyway, lemme check again? Are ya?

_Aye Aye, Captain!_

Good! In ya go!

_Wait, what? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-_


	3. Chapter 2: Retaliation

Spidey was swinging around Queens once more as the breeze swept past his face. These after-school swing times were quite calming and relaxing, although that was never intended. He was beginning to forget why he really was Spider-Man, but notice the word _beginning._ Anyway, he was delivering pizzas, stopping crime, doing his general thing, etc. He went to buy a Hot Dog from the stand, which the man gave him for free because he thought that Spidey was gonna rob him. Remember, not everybody recognizes Spidey as a hero, so there are bound to be people like that. Also, remember that this guy is innocent, just a guy doing his job who misunderstands Spidey (Spoiler Alert: He may make a reappearance in the series). So there's Spidey, sitting on the railings of one of those Apartment fire escape stair thingies eating his Hot Dog. When he looks over at the horizon. He can see past the Queensboro Bridge, which on a few of the buildings, has something crawling across it… it has four leg thingies, and what appears to be a..._person…?_ Connecting all of them…

...wait a minute…

...IT'S DOC OCK!

Spidey's eyes widened as if he was saying '**oh god**' and he forced the rest of his Hot Dog down his throat, pulled his mask back down and swung over. He managed to get closer and found proof that this was indeed Doc Ock. He then landed in front of him to see what he was up to.

"Ock!" He shouted. Ock stopped and came to a stop, looking down at the Arachnid with Envy.

"What do you want, Arachnid?" Doc Ock asked, wanting to speed this up.

"I wanna know what you're up to!" Replied Spidey. Ock had no intention of responding with _words_, but instead with actions. Specifically, force. He lunged one of his tentacles at Spidey, who dodged it, creating a big crack in the rooftop. Spidey got angry at the property damage, so he led Ock away through the city, who surprisingly kept up quite well. _Welp, _thought Spidey, _Time for a new plan. But what could it be? I have to think of something effective. I need to find his weakness. How could I, though? Hm. I may have to experiment a little._ Spidey started swinging towards buildings and landing on the side, making him attack in all sorts of angles, so he could see which tentacles he was stronger with, look for places that could be weak spots, you name it. He eventually found a square outline on the back of his harness, which he concluded to be openable. If he opened it, he could probably gain access to something important. If there was a lock of some sort, screw it. He has super strength, who cares? He kept him attacking at these angles until he found one which could allow him to leap over, rip open the thing and gain access to the important thing. So he did. What appeared inside was a glowing plate, seemingly a power source, so he ripped it out, and the tentacles dropped down and out of life, as Ock fell into the streets below…

…

...then Spidey swung down and caught him. Then webbed him up for the police, heading home.

**The End**


End file.
